Suzuko Mimori
Suzuko Mimori was born on June 28, 1986 in Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. Her common voice actress nicknames are "Mimorin" and "Mimochan". She voices Umi Sonoda in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts begins with her shouting "Love arrow, shoot-o!", complete with her hands imitating the action of shooting an arrow. During the 5th live, she devised a new response for the audience in which they are supposed to throw their arms up and shout "Argh!" as her hand gestures pass over them. Background She attended middle and high school in a combined middle & high school. During her first year of high school, she considered taking the exam to join the . Up until then she had short hair, but gradually let it grow longer from that point on. She was active in stage plays and musicals under the stage name "Kurokawa Suzuko" since the age of 18 years old, working with Mariart Dance Studio as part of a theater group. She was then invited by the Hibiki Entertainment Office's president and asked her "Would you like to try being a seiyuu?", and so she joined Hibiki to commence her voice actress activities. She was previously enrolled in Komazawa University, but dropped out in order to focus on her career, From July to October 2009, she was a member of idol unit Cutie Pai under the name "Suzie". Starting December 2009, she has been a member of the singer group Milky Holmes (alongside Sora Tokui), which consists of the four main voice actresses in the media franchise Tantei Opera Milky Holmes. In the Monthly Seiyuu Grand Prix, she publishes columns and illustrations that she draws based on letters from readers under the name "A Certain Famous Illustrator――Okuzushi・M・Romi――". The name is a reversed romaji of her stage name Mimori Suzuko. On April 4, 2013, she started her solo debut with the release of her single . The following year, she went on a solo live tour, singing in Osaka, Nagoya and Tokyo. In 2015, she held her 2nd solo Live "Fun! Fun! Fantasic Funfair!" at the Maihama Amphitheater in Tokyo, where she performed all the new songs from her 2nd album. In 2016, she held her "Mimori Suzuko Grand Revue Live Tour" in Sapporo, Aichi, Osaka, Fukuoka, and the final leg at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo.The tour was also the debut for her 3rd album, Toyful Basket where she performed most of the new songs before the official album release. In 2017, she held her "Mimori Suzuko Tropical Paradise Live " in Osaka and Tokyo. As of April 2018, she has a total of 8 singles (not including anime works) and 4 albums. Her latest single is Egao no kimi e released on October 11, 2017 and latest album Toyful Basket released on September 7, 2016. On April 2018, it has been announced that she will be releasing her 4th album named, tone., on June 27, 2018. On December 2, 2017, she attended Pile's live show "Pile Live at Budokan~ Pile featuring Love Live" as a spectator. She described the concert as nostalgic as µ's songs were being performed by Pile and Nitta Emi. https://lineblog.me/mimori_suzuko/archives/838308.html In 2018, she joined GEM CLUB II, a musical theatre produced by Toho Stage. In her blog entry, she wrote how GEM CLUB was important to her in which, she was feeling nostalgic as it brought the feeling from the time before she became a seiyuu. In April 2019, after one year of formal relationship, she announced her marriage to Japanese pro-wrestler Kazuchika Okada https://lineblog.me/mimori_suzuko/archives/1690509.html Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies such as dancing and theater originated from her childhood when she was exposed to ballet for the first time. During High School, she joined a musical club where she was able to dance to various works from well known musical theatres. Tamano Kazunori, the director, choreographer, and actor of GEM CLUB was her former teacher in High School. After school, she would attend Tamano Kazunori's lessons and receive 2-3 lessons a day. Because she spent most of her time practicing after school, she rarely had time to watch anime or play video games at home. Her hobbies include cooking, theater, singing and watching pro-wrestling. Her talents include dance (jazz, tap and ballet). When stressed by work, she goes on a shopping spree to relieve stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 At home, she has two pet dogs named, Pudding (プリン / Purin) and Chocola (ショコラ / Shokora).https://lineblog.me/mimori_suzuko/archives/893245.html Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *Due to her long working history with Tokui Sora, the pair enjoy a tight friendship. They often celebrate their birthdays together with other voice actresses from Milky Holmes. *She was popular enough during high school to have all of her blazer buttons taken. Asking for buttons and giving them is a custom in Japan when graduating, see link for details. *She wants to settle down in Singapore eventually. To that end, she is studying English in her free time. She has visited Singapore quite a number of times for holidays, photo shoots, recordings as well as public appearances. *In an interview in AFA SG 2015, she mentioned that she always performed a "jinx" before lives, which is to get someone to give her back a strong slap, and she described the slap as dissipating the jitters. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLcv5OCLzXc%7C *Contrary to popular belief, she did not work in Disneyland prior to voice acting. Her theater group just happened to have a performance scheduled in Tokyo Disneyland. *Songs that she sing well on the karaoke: Idol songs ♪|clubDAM Interview *She wrote a song, titled "WONDER FLIGHT", which is dedicated to Umi. The translation for her tweet regarding this song can be found here. *The song "Sweet Home" from her 1st Album, Suki, was the first song she wrote herself. It was written as a dedication to her family. The music video featured several pictures and videos from her childhood. As a result, she broke down in tears after production was completed. *In an interview in AFA “I Love Anisong P’s Live” 2015, she mentioned that if she wasn't a seiyuu today, she would've been an English Teacher. *Over her illustrious career of voice acting in anime, she is most notable for her appearances in idol/music animes, such as Love Live!, BanG Dream! ''and ''Revue Starlight. **She also voices the Japanese dub for Pinkie Pie in all iterations of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References es:Suzuko Mimori ja:三森すずこ Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress Category:Love Live!